Dark Possession
by Mimy92Sonadow
Summary: inspirado en mi comic "Dark Possession":Sonic y Shadow se aman, pero Shadow lleva un tiempo distante con Sonic, por lo que cuando la duda y el deseo controlan a Sonic, la oscuridad se apodera de él y... por supuesto un Sonadow!
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Possession**

**CAP1**

**Wooow mi primer fic! Espero explicarme bien jejje… este fic está inspirado en mi primer comic, Dark Possession ke podréis encontrar en Inkbunny y ke a su vez es la primera parte de mi trilogía de comics. Por otro lado debo decir ke los personajes son de Sega y ke en estos fics, los personajes están caracterizados como más mayores ke los originales (más de 20 años)y ke aparecen cn mi forma "peluda y cn buen cuerpo" ke tengo de dibujarles… y bueno dejo de enrollarme y os dejo ke leáis XDD**

"**Shadow… porqué me haces sentirme así…?"**

**Sonic, el famoso erizo azul, se encontraba en un hermoso jardín contemplando a un par de parejas que se encontraban a lo lejos, dos erizos, uno negro y otro plateado, y otras dos chicas que estaban con ellos, una equidna naranja y una gata morada, charlando y riendo, ajenos a los oscuros pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Sonic.**

"**Te quiero Shadow… y sé que también sientes algo por Shade… e incluso por Silver… y yo lo respeto y lo acepto… pero yo también te necesito…"**

**Desde que ambos erizos se atrevieron a revelar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, un sentimiento muy poderoso, reprimido desde hacía años, tanto por temor como por vergüenza, no habían vuelto a estar juntos de una forma "íntima", algo que Sonic echaba de menos; y no sólo eso, sino que Shadow parecía mostrarse más distante con él y apenas pasaban tiempo juntos. **

**Y lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, fue el detonante que provocó que Sonic empezara a dudar de los sentimientos del erizo negro.**

***FLASHBAK:**

**Dos erizos se encontraban solos en la habitación. Uno de ellos, negro como el carbón y con vetas rojas en las púas, brazos y piernas, daba signos de estar algo molesto, ya que el otro erizo, de color azul, se le acercaba sensualmente por detrás, susurrándole al oído:**

**-Shaaaadowww… venga, vamos…**

**-Sonic! ¿Qué haces?**

**-Lo sabes muy bien…-decía Sonic mientras le acorralaba contra la pared y se inclinaba para besarle.**

**-Sonic, no… esta noche no… no es el momento… adecuado- respondió Shadow, mientras le apartaba de su lado- debe ser un momento especial para los dos, por lo que deberás esperar…**

**Mientras Shadow salía de la habitación, una sombra cruzó por el semblante del erizo azul, a la vez que su cuerpo se oscurecía… "No Shadow… no se porqué, pero… no puedo esperar más…"**

***Fin del FLASHBAK**

"**¡¿Por qué me siento así?¡Qué me está pasando?",Sonic sentía algo extraño en su interior, algo que le invitaba a dejarse llevar…**

**-¿Qué le ocurre a Sonic?- preguntaba Silver a Shadow.**

**- UMMFFF... está enfadado conmigo por lo que ocurrió anoche... y no debería de estarlo- respondió Shadow- ya que estoy preparando unas vacaciones para los dos solitos hehehe... pero no le digas nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa!  
>-Mmmmm... jeje no te preocupes por eso, Shadow...<strong>

**Más tarde, por la noche, Sonic andaba solo por los pasillos de la urbanización en la que vivían, pensando en Shadow, y sin quererlo llegó justo al pasillo que daba a su casa. -"mmm Shadow, puede que tengas razón, no debí comportarme así contigo, además eres bastante más maduro que yo y sabes de que van estas cosas... debe ser un momento especial para los dos". Sonic pensaba entrar y disculparse, cuando un extraña sombra apareció a su alrededor, oscureciendo todo el pasillo, a la vez que una voz susurraba: Sooooniiicc... Las sombras le envolvieron, a la vez que un intenso dolor de cabeza cegaba al erizo. Enfrente de él apareció una sombra más definida y sólida, la sombra de un erizo azul muy oscuro, con las púas erizadas y los ojos totalmente blancos y vacíos.  
>-Tú!-gritó Sonic al reconocer al espectro malvado, su lado oscuro, que se apoderaba de él cuando éste perdía el control, sobretodo en situaciones que le enfurecían; sin embargo nunca se había presentado ante él de esa forma, ya que formaba parte de Sonic, los dos eran uno solo y ese lado oscuro siempre había estado escondido en lo más profundo de su interior y hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a la luz.<br>-Hola Sonic... te echaba de menos...- respondió el espectro de Dark Sonic.  
>- ¿Qué quieres, monstruo?<br>-Monstruo? Es que no te acuerdas de mí? hehehe la pregunta correcta habría sido "qué es lo que tú quieres?" o mejor dicho, "qué es lo que queremos?"... por que yo soy tu Sonic... soy tu Lado Oscuro...  
>-No!-Sonic intentaba alejarse de aquel fantasma pero este se acercaba a él cada vez más...<br>-Hehehe... Me echabas de menos Sonic?**

**- Déjame en paz! No dejaré que vuelvas a controlarme!- gritó Sonic.  
>- Ooooh vamos Sonic... Sólo quiero ayudarte... a conseguir aquello que deseas...- conforme iba hablando, Dark Sonic se acercaba a Sonic por detrás, hasta que llegó a su oído y le susurró- poseer a Shaadoooww... hacerlo tuyo...<br>-Qué? Nooo! Yo le amo y nunca le haría algo así!- protestó Sonic, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas...  
>- De verdad? y estás seguro de que... él te quiere? jajajaa! no me hagas reír... por si no te has dado cuenta él prefiere estar con Shade... y con Silver... te está engañando... aunque aceptes que tenga relaciones con otras personas, seguro que el no quiere seguir contigo...<br>-Pero...  
>-Para él, tu siempre has sido su rival, un impostor... siempre habéis luchado el uno contra el otro... y te ha hecho mucho daño... <strong>**Shadow te ha mentido... no significas nada para él...  
>-Pero...- Sonic no quería creerle, pero no podía evitar que esas palabras le hicieran de que pensar... al fin y al cabo, ese monstruoso ser no era ni más ni menos que la reencarnación de sus dudas, temores... y deseos. Y si lo pensaba bien, Dark Sonic tenía razón, Shadow le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado, y ahora llevaba un tiempo comportándose fríamente con él, como si aquella noche en la que se declararon (y algo más) no hubiera significado nada para él...<br>- Shadow se cree mucho más poderoso que tú Sonic! Demuéstrale quién eres! Véngate por lo que te ha hecho!  
>Las lágrimas y el odio empezaban a aflorar en el semblante de Sonic; sus hermosos y cálidos ojos verdes se volvieron fríos y sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta formar dos finas rendijas -Tienes razón...<br>-Si Sonic... tú no eres un sustituto de María...-dijo el espectro a la vez que se deshacía en un montón de sombras y humo, que empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de Sonic y a fundirse con él.  
>-POR QUÉ SHADOW? PORQUÉ?- gritaba Sonic. Su cuerpo empezó a oscurecerse hasta volverse de un azul muy oscuro y sus púas se erizaron-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHGG!<br>Cuando la transformación terminó, Sonic, o ahora, Dark Sonic se fue acercando hacía el piso de Shadow...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Possession **

**Cap 2**

**Sonic se acercaba sigilosamente al piso de Shadow. La puerta apenas se le resistío pero Shadow no parecía haberle oído. Éste se encontraba de espaldas a él, con el portátil escuchando música muy fuerte, que aunque llevara auriculares, Sonic podía oir perfectamente lo que escuchaba:**

"…_She is nothing a girl you've ever seen before and nothing you can compare to a neighbourhood whore  
>I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful<em>

The way that booty movin' I just cant take no more

Have to stop what I'm doing so I can pull up her clothes  
>I'm trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…"<p>

**"mmmm las vacaciones ya están reservadas jeje, me muero por ver la cara que pone cuando se lo diga" pensaba Shadow mientras se lo imaginaba: " mmm los dos solos paseando por la playa, viendo las puestas de Sol, tumbados en la arena y... jeje y enseñando a nadar a Sonic".  
>Mientras tanto, Sonic se le iba acercando por detrás...<br>"Oooh Dios... este David Guetta es la ostia!"-Shadow empezó a bailar y a cantar en la silla..."**

"…_Damn Girl  
>Damn You's a sexy bitch, a sexy bitch<br>Damn you's a sexy bitch, damn girl  
>Damn you's a sexy bitch, A SEXY BITCH!"<em>

**Debido a esto, Shadow no sintió como Sonic se aproximaba a él, y le quitaba uno de los auriculares.  
>-"Damn Sonic!" (Joder Sonic!)-gritó Shadow al verle, no por el hecho de verle tan extraño, si no por el susto que le había pegado (<strong>lo pongo en inglés porque así va igual que la canción XDDD**).  
>-Hehehe..."You´s a sexy bitch"-le respondió Sonic.<strong>

**Shadow se levantó de la silla, dejó en pausa el iTunes y se quedó mirando a Sonic, el cual tenía un color azul más oscuro de lo normal, sus ojos verdes parecían los de una serpiente y sus púas estaban erizadas, muy parecidas a las del propio Shadow.**  
><strong>-Ummmfff... muy guay Sonic... Me has copiao el peinado...<strong>

**-Bueno, me voy que tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo Shadow mientras pasaba al lado de Sonic en dirección a la puerta, pero Sonic le agarró de la chaqueta y se la arrancó, dejándole con el torso desnudo.  
>-Sonic! Qué haces? Dame mi chaqueta!- Shadow se dio la vuelta, y vio a Sonic, con su cazadora y sonriéndole de forma juguetona- Sonic, no tengo ganas de jugar.<br>-Pero yo sí-le contestó Sonic, mirándole de forma lasciva.  
>- Tsk…Sonic, déjame en paz...<br>-Uuuuh Shadowwww... sé que me deseas...  
>-Qué?- dijo Shadow, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, porque Sonic se acercó a él rápidamente por detrás, agarrándole por las caderas- no... Sonic!<br>-Pero yo te deseo aún másss...-dijo Sonic, a la vez que le lamía el cuello.  
>- Noooo...-Shadow trataba de resistirse, pero Sonic era muy fuerte.<br>-Siiii Shaaadowww... y ésta vez, no dejaré que te escapes...-mientras decía esto, Sonic empezó a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón a Shadow.  
>-Sonic! Qué estás haciendo?<br>-Aaaaahh... cállate!- le espetó Sonic, mientras seguía lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello, a la vez que le arrinconaba contra la pared, le ponía mirándole de cara a él y le bajaba los pantalones.  
>-Sonic no te acerques más!- le dijo Shadow, pero era tarde; Sonic, a la vez que se bajaba sus vaqueros, juntó sus labios con los de él.-Aaaaah So...Sonic...- Shadow se abandonó al beso, sin embargo sintió como la mano de Sonic le bajaba por la espalda y se metía por los boxers, invadiendo su intimidad- Pero qué...?<br>-Mmmm Shaadowww...  
>"Sonic..."- Shadow se separó de Sonic y le dio tal bofetada que le volteó por completo la cara, dejándole una mejilla totalmente colorada.<br>**

**-Qué coño te pasa Sonic?-le gritó Shadow a Sonic, el cuál estaba de lado a él, con la cabeza agachada y la cara oculta por su flequillo- no pareces tú!  
>En ese momento, Sonic subió la cabeza, y a Shadow no le dio tiempo a prepararse para lo que pasó a continuación: en menos de un segundo, Sonic tenía a Shadow agarrado por el cuello y lo acorralaba contra la pared a la vez que presionaba fuertemente, ahogando al erizo negro.<br>-Aaaaarrggg... Sonic... Por qué...?  
>-No sabes por qué?<br>-Aaah suéltame!- Shadow consiguió deshacerse de Sonic dándole una patada en el estómago, con los propulsores de sus zapatillas encendidos.  
>-Aaaaaah! Shadow...<br>-Sonic, no te entiendo...- pero cuando Shadow se iba a acercar a él, Sonic salió corriendo y desapareció de su campo de visión- Sonic? A donde has...?- Shadow no pudo terminar la frase, por que Sonic salió de la nada a la velocidad del rayo, dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara, que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caerse al suelo de boca - aaahh, joder...  
>-Bien Shadow, ahora vas a ser un niño bueno?- le dijo Sonic al oído; éste se había agachado a su lado y tenía una mano apoyada en su cabeza.<br>-Quee? No!  
><strong>

**-Mmmm respuesta incorrecta...- le dijo Sonic; éste le agarró de los pelos y estrelló la cara de Shadow contra el suelo.  
><strong>

**-Aaaaaahh!- Shadow sintió como le rompía la nariz y el labio y como de estos empezaba a manar gran cantidad de sangre; no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, como podía Sonic hacerle algo así? él no le haría eso a nadie, entonces porqué a él? no le amaba en realidad? tendría algo que ver su siniestro aspecto con su comportamiento? Lo que estaba claro es que no le iba a dejar que jugara con él de esa manera, aunque fuera Sonic.- has ido demasiado lejos!- gritó Shadow, mientras se levantaba rápidamente para pegarle un puñetazo, sin embargo, sin saber como, Sonic fue más rápido y atrapó el puño de Shadow con su mano- pero qué...?  
>-Mmmm Shadow... yo esperaba más de ti...- le dijo Sonic, sonriéndole malévolamente, y retorciéndole la mano a Shadow.<br>-AAAAAAAHHH! idiotaaa!-sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca, pero qué le pasaba? él era invencible, como podía ese canijo de Sonic hacerle tanto daño?... a lo mejor era más fuerte de lo que pensaba... o él se había vuelto un blando.**

**-Hehehe, Shadow esto no habría sido necesario si...- Sonic se acercaba sensualmente hacia el erizo negro.  
>-Aléjate de mi!- le espetó Shadow, sin embargo Sonic estaba demasiado cerca.<br>****- ...me hubieras dejado hacer...esto...- Sonic empezó a lamer los labios y a introducir su lengua en la boca entreabierta de un sorprendido Shadow.**

**-aaaahh...?- fue lo único que pudo decir Shadow, antes de que la lengua de Sonic invadiera su boca, y se enredara con su propia lengua, a la vez que Sonic le empujaba contra el suelo y se recostaba encima de él, mientras le bajaba los boxers y lo dejaba totalmente desnudo.**

**-Eres mío...- murmuró Sonic, despojándose también de sus boxers y dejándolos a un lado.**  
><strong>-Déjame! no eres Sonic!- le gritó Shadow, intentando zafarse de él.<strong>  
><strong>-Claro que soy Sonic!... solo que este es mi lado oscuro... y sexy.<strong>

**-Ya es suficiente! tú no eres Sonic! solo eres un impostor!- le gritó Shadow, queriendo deshacerse de Sonic, que estaba encima de él.  
>-No Shadow... aquí el único impostor que hay eres tú... y anda... haz el favor de abrir las piernas...<br>-Qué? yo solo haré esto con el verdadero Sonic! no contigo!  
>-Ooooh, vale Shadow...- por un momento, Shadow se sintió aliviado, porque parecía que Sonic se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, el alivio duró poco, ya que Sonic lo miró directamente a los ojos, a la vez que sus pupilas se contraían todavía más, dándole el aspecto de una serpiente-... entonces tendrá que ser por las malas...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

UMMMM SEGUIMOSSSS…

**De un zarpazo, Dark Sonic tumbó boca abajo a Shadow; empezó a salir más sangre de la cara del erizo negro, le había hecho dos grandes arañazos en un ojo, por suerte lo había cerrado a tiempo, porque si no se lo podría haber sacado.  
>-AAAAAAAAHHH!<br>-Mmmmm Shadow... por dónde íbamos...?-le dijo Sonic echándose encima de él.  
>-Nooo... Sonic...<br>-Mmmm Shadow... no sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando esto...- Sonic empezó a lamerle el cuello a la vez que le iba separando las piernas.**

**-Grrrr... está bien Sonic... tú ganas- Shadow acabó resignándose, no se atrevía a hacer daño a aquel erizo, sabía que, aunque exteriormente solo hubiera oscuridad, en su interior estaba el erizo del que se había enamorado, por el que haría cualquier cosa, incluso aguantar lo que se le venía encima en ese momento... sin embargo, nunca se lo perdonaría...  
>-Mmmmmm...<br>-Pero!- le gritó Shadow a Sonic, a la vez que volvía la cabeza para mirarle.  
>-Qué?<br>- Nunca te perdonaré por esto!  
>-Oooh vaya...- le contestó Sonic... parecía que Sonic se arrepentía por un momento, pero solo fue otro engaño, porque al instante empezó a reirse de una forma que a Shadow le puso las púas de punta... hacía tiempo que no oía una risa así - jajajaja! No importa!<strong>

**El dolor que sintió Shadow a continuación era indescriptible, intentaba no gritar pero le era imposible: era como si le desgarraran las entrañas... cuando lo hizo con él, apenas sintió dolor, pero esta vez parecía que Sonic quería hacerle sufrir, destrozarle por dentro, humillarle... pero, por qué?**

**-AAAAAHHH SONIC BASTAAAA!- Shadow intentaba alejarse, pero Sonic lo tenía bien agarrado; éste empezó a embestirle, aumentando el sufrimiento del erizo negro ya que la postura en la que estaban, era bastante incómoda y Shadow apenas podía abrirse de piernas.- Me haces daño!  
><strong>

**-Ummm Shaaaadoowwww...- Shadow sintió como Sonic salía de su interior y le volteaba, poniéndolo de cara a él - venga, date la vuelta... quiero ver tu rostro- el cual no estaba en su mejor momento, ya que estaba ensangrentado debido a los golpes y arañazos de Sonic-... y tu cuerpo... es tan perfecto...-Sonic empezó a lamerle el vientre, mientras que con los dedos le acariciaba su entrada, de la cual había empezado a salir sangre.  
>-Aaaaaah... Sonic...- Shadow no pudo evitar gemir, pero esta vez de placer... le gustaba la suavidad con la que ahora le lamía y le penetraba con los dedos.<br>-Esto te gusta eeh?- le dijo Sonic, mientras recorría con su lengua todo el cuerpo de Shadow y retiraba sus dedos del interior de éste.- Vamos Shadow- le dijo mientras volvía a abrirle las piernas.  
>-Otra vez?- preguntó Shadow; tenía miedo, pero a la vez, no sabía porqué, lo deseaba... aunque tuviese miedo de ese ser oscuro, por otro lado, ese Sonic le daba mucho morbo…<br>Sonic volvió a penetrarle, pero esta vez más suavemente y haciéndole menos daño- Ooooohh...  
>-Mmmm...-Shadow empezó a excitarse, mientras Sonic le embestía, más despacio que antes haciendo gemir al erizo negro, pero ahora no de dolor, sino de placer- aaaah, Sonic, por favor...<strong>

**-Mmmmm…qué?**

**Shadow se sentía avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero no podía evitarlo, quería más, aún más…- no pares…- dijo en un susurro.**

**-Hehehe… siii…- contestó Sonic, por fin había conseguido lo que quería, arrastrar a Shadow al placer, poseerlo, tener para sí al ser más perfecto… que ahora estaba a su merced…- Ooooh Dios…**

**Dark Sonic empezó a mover las caderas aún más rápido, Shadow notaba como salía y entraba dentro de él a mayor velocidad… sentía un enorme placer cada vez que Sonic llegaba hasta su punto G… algo en su interior le decía que eso no estaba bien, que Sonic era un monstruo en ese momento, que lo había humillado y golpeado… pero ahora eso no importaba… se había abandonado al placer que ese ser oscuro que decía llamarse Sonic le proporcionaba, no podía dejar de gemir, abrazar las púas de su amante y pedirle que no parase, que fuera aún más rápido…- aaah Sonic!**

**Sin embargo, un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Sonic y algo en su mente le hablaba, con la voz del espectro que le había controlado: " esta es tu venganza Sonic?" – eeeh qué? –dijo Sonic, le sorprendió ir aquello y más en esa situación ya que el orgasmo pronto llegaría, él había aumentado el ritmo de las embestidas y Shadow no paraba de gemir y pedirle más, pero ese ser seguía hablándole en algún lugar de su mente: " él debe sufrir más…" le decía… el odio volvió a controlar a Sonic, justo cuando ambos se corrían…**

**-Aaaah Sonic…- Shadow estaba agotado, pero su mente estaba más lúcida; el placer desenfrenado había dado lugar al arrepentimiento y a la ira, y sobretodo al hecho de que Sonic lo había golpeado y había abusado de él…- Sonic, ya no más… aah… me debes una explicación…**

**Abrió los ojos, y se encontró a Sonic, con los ojos cerrados y a su alrededor había un halo de oscuridad…**

**-Eeeeh Sonic?**

**-Hehehe…- Sonic empezó a reírse con esa demoníaca risa- no…, necesito más…- Sonic abrió los ojos, eran totalmente blancos, no había iris ni pupilas, solo unos ojos fríos y vacíos- quiero más…**

**-QUÉ!**

**Shadow nunca había tenido tanto miedo, él era poderoso y perfecto, que le pasaba? Era una emoción que había sentido muy pocas veces en su vida, la que más recordaba, cuando la organización de G.U.N mató María, y el quedó encerrado en esa cápsula, sin saber cuando podría salir… y las otras veces, una tenía la culpa Mephiles, un ser muy parecido a él e incluso más poderoso, y la otra… cuando creyó que Sonic había muerto a manos de Mephiles; aunque su rostro era serio y poco expresivo, al igual que Silver , en su interior se agolpaban emociones como la ira, tristeza, deseos de venganza… y fue cuando descubrió que sentía algo por aquel molesto, irritante, presumido y alegre erizo… que ahora se abalanzaba sobre él, rodeado de oscuridad, acarralándole contra el suelo, y mirándole con un profundo odio y a la vez con lujuria…- Shadow… no puedo parar… te deseo tanto…**

**-No… Sonic, por favor…**

**Sonic volvió a penetrarle por tercera vez, y ahora el dolor era mucho más intenso, Sonic estaba loco de deseo, y a la vez quería hacerle todo el daño posible a ese erizo negro- aaah… es tu culpa, Shadow… por ser tan perfecto… y por mentirme…**

**-Aaaaaaaahh! Para ya! HIJO DE…!**

**-CÁLLATE, PERRA!- le gritó Dark Sonic, y de un zarpazo, casi deja a Shadow sin sentido…**

**-AAAAAAHH!- Shadow no podía más… el dolor era insoportable… tenía la cara destrozada, sentía como la sangre le recorría el rostro… y no solo la cara… también tenía profundos arañazos en el torso, que teñían de rojo el pelo blanco de su pecho a la vez que delgadas manchas de semen caían por su vientre...y estaba el dolor que sentía entre las piernas y el gran charco de sangre y semen (pero sobretodo de sangre) que se estaba formando en el suelo… pero lo peor de todo, era la humillación, la vergüenza y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, Sonic riéndose de él y penetrándole con odio, como si quisiera partirlo por la mitad… Shadow no podía más… quería abandonarse a la inconciencia, dormir para siempre y si algún día despertaba, descubrir que todo había sido una terrible pesadilla… **


End file.
